Lascivious
by iJapan
Summary: He had always prided himself on his meticulous nature, even now as his eyes gazed over his latest creation. And when Kurosaki Ichigo is summoned to his laboratory, Szayelaporro Granz decides to conduct these rather meticulous experimentations on the fiery youth, with rather delicious results. YAOI. One-shot. Rated M (sex, language, PWP, some S&M/BDSM) Further warnings inside! R&R!


**A/N: Ummm so yeah. This was a one-shot I wrote a couple of months ago and I've been tossing it around and trying to decide whether I should upload it. I finally decided on doing so (with help from some encouragement - you know who you are! x3).**

**This is my first attempt at writing something which (for me) is reasonably kinky. I'm not really happy with this, but if even a couple of people enjoy it then that's all I'm asking for :D**

**Warnings:**** LENGTHY porn without plot, mild bondage, dirty talk, coarse language, voodoo doll penetration (you'll see what I mean), blowjob, penetration of... other things, mild S&M, some other BDSM elements**

**Pairing:**** Szayelaporro Granz x Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Rating:**** M. Probably for the best. **

**Beta'd by the amazing Scarlotte O'Hara :D**

* * *

**Lascivious**

**Las-civ-i-ous [**l_uh_-**siv**-ee-_uh_-s**; **/ləˈsɪvɪəs/**]**

_**adjective**_

**1. Inclined to lustfulness; wanton; lewd**

**2. Arousing sexual desire**

**3. Indicating sexual interest or expressive of lust or lewdness**

* * *

Reaching up a long fingered gloved hand he placed the object he had been holding onto a pristine metal shelf. The small wooden carving, large enough to fit snug in his palm, stared lifelessly back at him despite the startling lifelike appearance of the doll.

A child's toy, at first glance.

Yet it was this juvenile quality which emitted a distinct chilling air, an 'artistic display of perfection' he thought it, as his golden eyes surveyed the tufts of vibrant orange coloured locks spiked and ruffled on top of a wooden head. Its warm brown eyes gazed emptily back at the world, its face holding a line for a mouth carved into a permanent scowl underneath the faint protrusion of a miniature nose.

He chuckled – the sound could be likened to a harmonious giggle – as he eyed the figurine dressed in a small white and black coloured cloth which emulated the appearance of clothing. He trailed the point of his index finger over the planes of the smooth ridges of a wooden chest.

He smiled, white rimmed glasses catching the reflection of the nearby computer monitors as he removed his hand, sweeping away a stray lock of pink coloured hair which brushed past his right eye. He straightened himself back up, an appreciative glance being thrown once more over his latest work, the man priding himself on his meticulous nature.

A quiet tune was hummed from his lips; he reached down, picking up a clipboard and accompanying pen he had set aside. Gazing at the nearby clock on the monitor another smile formed on his lips as he resumed the air of one at work, waiting patiently for his delightful 'guest' to grace him with his presence.

As expected, he did not have to wait long.

"Is there a reason why you wanted me to come all the way down here, Szayelaporro?"

Another smile formed on pale lips, the scientist emitting yet another chuckle whilst he proceeded to write down a few penned words on the clipboards' paper, not turning his head to gaze at the newcomer.

The man's poorly disguised reiatsu and volatile nature was as pathetically easy to place as was his bright coloured hair. The pink haired male had sensed the man approaching even before he had stepped into the threshold of his laboratory, his personal 'palace' as he lovingly named it. Nothing went unnoticed here. He was the Lord of his domain, and all entering were his subjects – willingly or no. He had absolute control.

The imagery was simply beautiful.

He allowed a moment to pass, savouring the impatient aura ebbing off his visitor and basking in this moment of subtle manipulation, before he turned around and placed the clipboard and pen on top of a metal table. He heard the man shift once more in impatience, waiting for an answer.

"I am glad you could make it, Ichigo-kun. Aizen-sama has requested you receive an examination into how your Hollow powers are progressing." Szayelaporro Granz announced in a smooth trill, flicking his gaze to meet the warm brown eyes of the slightly shorter male standing by the wall; his arms were crossed over his chest and his boyish features creased into an expression of wariness.

Kurosaki Ichigo's brows rose in a slight purveyance of disbelief and distrust.

"And why's that the first time I'm hearing about this, exactly? Aizen didn't mention anything to me." The teen's voice was laced with heavy suspicion.

Szayel chuckled softly, stepping forwards and reaching out a long gloved hand to enter a combination on a number pad alongside the monitor screen. A beeping noise sounded, signalling the digital command was received. Ichigo's brown eyes followed this movement, his lids narrowed in further apprehension of the scientist's actions.

"Ichigo-kun, perhaps you should begin to pay more attention to what has been said to you. It would serve to fill that otherwise infuriatingly empty space in your head that you liken to a 'brain'." Szayel admonished, turning his slender form to face the orange haired male, a fine pink eyebrow raised in a show of exasperation.

Ichigo scoffed, turning his head to the side with an irate "tch…" passing his lips as he did so.

Szayel smiled, Ichigo's glance sliding sideways to meet golden irises with annoyance as the pink haired male moved closer, now standing in front of the orange haired man to reach out and pick up some testing equipment from the shelf near Ichigo's head. The youth visibly tensed from the close proximity.

A gloved hand suddenly slamming down onto the wall directly by Ichigo's ear had the shorter male jump and cry out with shock, brown eyes widening when the scientist leaned in. Strands of pink hair brushed against the youth's cheek and neck as Szayel lowered his head so he was level with Ichigo's face, his lips moving in a whispered hum near the orangette's ear.

"But then again, whoever said that Aizen-sama is really the one in charge here? You are in _my_ palace, Ichigo-kun. You will play by _my _rules. Aizen-sama's words hold no meaning."

Ichigo was frozen in outrage and shock as the low chuckle sounded near his ear, his body unable to move when he saw golden eyes glint with a dark amusement behind the reflection of white rimmed glasses. Szayel pulled his head away slowly to smile unnervingly at Ichigo's vulnerable state.

"Wha—what the fuck?! Get away from me you—" Ichigo's angered cry was cut short when he lashed out, making to push the scientist away from him, only to discover that his hands were bound above his head by cuffs which had protracted from the walls, circling around his wrists and clamping down around them in their cold metallic grip. A growl of frustration ripped through his throat, his body pulling and struggling, somehow trying to escape from this madhouse and the man in front of him.

A shiver of revulsion coursed through him, his eyes livid when he received a wider smirk in response, the pink haired male raising an eyebrow once more and reaching out to trail an index finger underneath Ichigo's chin.

Szayel hummed quietly, chuckling as he observed Ichigo's enraged state. He thought it was amusing, enticingly so, how for one so caged and cornered such as he, the boy had stopped struggling almost instantaneously. He knew that he would not be able to escape.

_He can certainly be smart when he wishes to be. _

"Oh, but you _are_ fascinating…" he murmured silkily, moving his finger to trace the contours of the youth's cheek, causing brown eyes to clamp shut and the younger males' body to visibly tremor.

"B-bastard! Get the fuck away from me! Get me the fuck out of here!" Ichigo cried out in defiant retaliation, snarling against the soft ministrations of the scientist.

Szayel chuckled, its sound a harmonic melody as he lifted his hand to thread it through strands of spiked orange hair.

"However, that mouth of yours certainly has a rather disdainful eloquence to it, my dear boy. I would try and refrain from your colourful and extensive vocabulary, if I were you. It is quite unfitting for one in such a current position as you are in." He warned sweetly, moving closer so his mouth was once more hovering near Ichigo's ear, causing another snarled growl and a shudder to escape the youth.

"Otherwise if I may coin a phrase from you, seeing as how you appear to respond best to one whose intellect matches your own from the studies I have conducted…" his voice lowered to a soft whisper, barely audible, yet still utterly menacing for all its gentleness, "… you're going to get fucked over to hell and back if you don't do _exactly _as I say."

A whimpered cry from the teen was his response as he opened his mouth, latching his teeth gently around the bottom lobe of Ichigo's ear, nibbling slowly on the sweet sensitive flesh. He chuckled again, revelling in the twitches of the youth's body underneath him as Ichigo cried out again, bucking in weak protest against the bonds which held his arms securely in place, trying to make a desperate bid for freedom and making to jerk his head away.

Ichigo let loose another loud cry when the scientist moved closer, pressing his slender body flush against his, his teeth still caressing his ear and sending revoltingly sweet shivers down his spine. He made to raise his leg to knee the taller male in the stomach, but was stopped. His eyes went wide with blind fear and his breath cut short when the tip of a cold, long blade was suddenly held against his throat.

"No. Don't you even think it, Ichigo-kun." Szayel murmured, his tone now deadly serious, the man holding the blade of his zanpakutou against Ichigo's shoulder; its edge was pointed out towards the orange haired boy in a show that he would be reminded most painfully indeed of the severity of his punishment should he disobey the scientist.

Ichigo gulped audibly, his heart racing against his chest.

"I don't particularly like violence. It goes against all of my aesthetic principles, after all... so much blood it's frankly unsanitary—" Szayel continued, moving his hand which held the hilt of his blade and catching it against the collar of Ichigo's white and black jacket. He slid the sharpened tip underneath the fabric and sliced it down the material in one quick, swiping motion. Ichigo gasped and shivered as his jacket was shredded apart from his body, its frayed edges revealing his toned expanse of tanned chest underneath to the male in front of him.

Szayel hummed appreciatively, re-sheathing his zanpakutou and unfastening the sash which held it around his waist, dropping the sword onto the ground beside them. Its clatter reverberated around the laboratory walls.

"—but," he spoke up again, gazing intently, his golden eyes displaying no sense of theatrics when he looked into widened brown irises, "if you attempt to make any adverse move towards me, Ichigo-kun, I might just forget why I keep that aesthetic principle in the first place. Don't make me do something I will regret." He finished. His voice carried all manner of threat in its deceptively gentle warning.

Ichigo could only swallow thickly, his heart racing in terror inside his chest. He nodded, another faint whimper leaving his throat when the pink haired man moved to press his palm against the side of the youth's cheek, caressing the skin which had begun to dampen slightly in a cold sweat.

Ichigo suddenly didn't care about trying to escape – the binds holding him were too strong anyway. All he cared about was somehow trying to survive this torture he was being put through. He was scared. He was fucking terrified.

"Shhh…" the whisper sounded close to his ear again when Szayel moved back to press his lips to the sensitive shell of Ichigo's earlobe, once more resuming the faint nibbling of the sweet flesh and drawing shivers along the youth's back.

"Just… just let me go… fucking hell." Ichigo breathed quietly, pleading with the scientist to stop this. He closed his eyes as the taller man's head moved, soft warm lips pressing gently to Ichigo's forehead and leaving a tingling sensation from their lingering touch when he parted them a moment later.

"Not yet, Ichigo-kun. I need to run a few 'tests' first. Purely in the name of science, of course." The scientist replied, chuckling softly when Ichigo gave a defeated sigh, struggling half-heartedly with the bonds around his wrists.

A hitched gasp fell from Ichigo's lips yet again when a gloved finger began trailing down his neck and ghosted over the expanse of his revealed chest, feeling over the ridges of his muscles and pausing to circle around a rosy bud of a pebbled nipple. The youth bit his lip, his eyes shutting and his hands clenching as Szayel hummed appreciatively, smiling at the reaction he received. He continued to circle the sensitive flesh before tracing down further, eyeing with approval Ichigo's muscles twitching in response.

His hand reached the youth's pelvis line, his fingers ghosting over the material of the boy's hakama. Ichigo's eyes flew open, a panicked look appearing in widened brown eyes. The orange haired male shook his head frantically in protest only to cry out when Szayel had ignored him. He dragged down the white pants and underwear underneath, leaving the younger male completely exposed to him and chained against the wall.

A low chuckle left pale lips, golden eyes surveying the extent of his prize. Through all of the younger man's efforts to struggle, it was a brilliant façade to mask the fact that his member was already half-hardened. Truly, as golden eyes observed the orange haired boy trembling, his face flushed a pale red from both embarrassment and anger and his body in such a helpless state of being, his manhood displayed for his eyes only, he found that never had he observed something so laced with perfection and mouth-watering such as this.

"Please let me go…" Ichigo whispered, his tone now desperate.

A pleasant smile formed on Szayel's lips, the man shaking his head whilst he moved back to the monitors, reaching down and picking up the doll he had placed there previously. He turned back around, his smile widening when he saw Ichigo's expression, the teen's irises focused on and recognising the object the taller male was holding. His mouth opened into a comical 'o' shape, his arms once more beginning to struggle weakly against the bonds. He was only far too aware of the unique voodoo doll ability of Szayel's _Fornicarás_.

"No… you freak! Don't you fucking—"

"—Ichigo-kun, had I wanted to cause you any internal or external harm, I assure you I would have seen to that immediately." Szayel spoke up loudly, his clear voice cutting over Ichigo's despairing protest.

This caused Ichigo's struggling to lessen slightly, though he still remained very much on alert. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his racing heart as Szayel lifted up the doll, all the while a pleasant tune being hummed from his lips.

Ichigo bit his lip, praying to whatever God would listen for the Octava to let him go, to let him be freed from his presence already. He was already ashamed beyond words at his current predicament. Hell, he would even welcome Grimmjow or Nnoitra to come in right now and mock him.

"Ichigo-kun, you seem far too tense. What's wrong?" Szayel murmured gently, a grin pulling at the corner of his lips whilst he began running a hand through the small tufts of orange hair on the doll's head. Ichigo bit his lip harder as he felt what bore remarkable resemblance to long fingers stroking through his locks in a, dare he say it, relaxing motion.

He grit his teeth, his eyes clamping shut.

"You know, people like me are so easily misunderstood." Szayel continued, all the while eyeing Ichigo carefully as he stroked his fingers through the doll's hair, golden eyes observing Ichigo's reactions with studious interest. He reached down with his free hand to begin recording a few lines on the clipboard paper.

"And you… wonder why…" Ichigo grit out through his teeth.

Szayel gave a harmonious chuckle, his hands moving to trace along the cheeks of the doll. From the wall, Ichigo's head tilted to the side in an effort to somehow push away from the fingers which he had felt caressing his jaw.

"Is it such a bad thing to develop one's professional interests through science? Research is a fine thing, Ichigo-kun. It's something I've been interested in for quite some time. Epecially regarding you." The scientist continued. Ichigo's eyes opened, gazing harshly at the pink haired male in front of him.

"Wha? What the fuck do you mea—"

"Shh, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo's eyes shied away from golden irises which had begun to rake once more over his exposed and prone body. The angry blush on his cheeks grew redder.

"In your current predicament, you are in no position to be demanding anything. Just relax and enjoy yourself. I want to see you perform for me."

Ichigo didn't have any time to voice an angered retort as to what the fuck the pink haired man meant by that, as at that moment Szayel smirked, raising the doll and opening his mouth, pressing the tip of his tongue to the smooth wooden neck of the toy. A loud gasp filled the air, Ichigo's head falling back and hitting the wall as the feel of a hot moist appendage slid slowly, teasingly down the side of his neck, lapping leisurely as if it belonged to someone enjoying the remnants of an ice cream on a hot day. Ichigo tried to cry out, to protest against the violating feeling, but he found he couldn't. With a groan he found that instead his head had tilted to the side and his groin had stirred against his wishes.

_Fuck… please… stop… stop doing this to me…_

A pleased hum fell from Szayel's lips as he watched, the smile never leaving his mouth. He lapped again at the side of the doll's neck, enjoying every second thoroughly as Ichigo's breathing increased, the younger male panting as his hands clenched and unclenched above his head, faint groans falling from his throat.

_Beautiful. He truly is a work of art._

The tongue moved, Ichigo biting back another low groan when he felt it slide over his collar bone, trailing down. With a gasp, his control failed and he cried out as the tongue circled around a nipple, probing and nudging with a beguiling touch. Ichigo's breath came out in harsh pants, a faint moan falling from his lips against his wishes when he felt a finger brush against the other neglected bud, pinching and stroking. His back arched off the wall, sweat sheening on his forehead and a louder groan releasing unwillingly from his throat when teeth bit down on the nipple that tongue had been laving not a second previously.

"Wha… n-no… st-stop…"

His plea was weak, carrying no real desire for Szayel to stop. He heard the Octava chuckle. He knew Ichigo didn't want him to stop, either.

"Ichigo-kun, I would comply with your wishes if only you weren't so blatantly telling me how much you enjoy my ministrations."

With a breathless groan Ichigo looked down and saw that Szayel was right. His erection had become more prominent and he cursed himself as his head fell back against the wall, his back arching once more when those teeth bit back down against his nipple.

"F-fu…ck…"

Szayel's gaze had darkened considerably with lustful intent as he eyed the truly sinful scene of Ichigo writhing, his back arching against the cuffs on his wrists, his chest rising and falling feverishly under his ministrations. The Octava knew that Ichigo would have gone into a fit if he was only aware that right now, his face was flushed with ecstatic joy and those brown eyes when they had opened briefly a moment ago had been clouded over with pleasure.

Whether Ichigo would admit it or not, the scientist had truly broken through the teen's barriers and had already made him become a willing subject.

He chuckled, sliding his tongue back out and trailing it further down the doll's chest.

A soft mewl came from Ichigo's throat when he felt that hot appendage leave his nipple, beginning its descent down his torso. His breath caught when he felt the moist tip lap over the ridges of his abdominal muscles, his body twitching and writhing from the sensation. Warning sirens flooded his body when the tongue lapped over his navel, heading down lower to his already straining erection.

His eyes flew open, a pleading gasp falling from his lips, his head shaking frantically as he gazed, terrified, at golden eyes and the wide devious smirk on the Octava's lips.

Szayel slowly removed his tongue from the doll, Ichigo's heart skipping a beat as he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be let off the hook and allowed to go now.

He could have kicked himself for allowing himself to think that the sadistic Octava Espada would do any such thing.

A near-scream fell from the orange haired males' lips when Szayel lowered his tongue once more to the doll, trailing it between the toy's legs. Ichigo's body jerked, his hips thrusting forwards and his back arching, his wrists becoming chafed against the cuffs when a hot tongue began lapping along the length of his, by now, _very_ erect member. Pleasure and revulsion coursed through him, his cries becoming louder as his hips bucked further, heavy gasps for breath and cusses flying from his lips as the tongue lapped further, tasting all along his cock and sliding towards his scrotum.

"N-nooo… s-stop… haaaah… nggghhhh…"

Ichigo's breathless cry went unheeded, the tongue lapping faster and sliding towards the sensitive tip of his length. A piercing moan shattered the laboratory air when Ichigo felt the edge of that tongue push and knead against his slit, already leaving trails of pre-cum dribbling from his heavily awakened member.

Szayel groaned, loving the delicious show he was being supplied with, Ichigo's hips jerking forwards, seeking more of the blissful contact that was sending him quickly over the edge, his face flushed and beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. His back arched once more, cries and pants for breath leaving his lips, pearly white droplets of his essence coating the end of his dick and dripping off onto the floor.

He lapped his tongue out again on the doll, Ichigo's head hitting back against the wall as his hips gave a vicious buck, a loud pleasurable groan escaping his lungs when he felt that tongue flick in a rather suggestive motion over the tip of his aching cock. Ichigo trembled, his lips quivering; he willed himself to not give in, to not give the man in front of him the satisfaction of watching him submit to his torturously pleasurable ministrations.

His mind became hazed, his head tilting to the side against the wall.

He could have kicked himself again when a despondent moan of disappointment fell from his lips when the feel of that tongue lifted away from his needing dick. He panted harshly, opening a clouded eye to gaze at the figure of the Octava in front of him, a sly smirk on pale lips. He continued to hold the doll in his hand.

"Why that expression, Ichigo-kun? You wanted me to stop, after all." Szayel pointed out, his smirk widening.

Ichigo groaned loudly in frustration, bucking his hips forwards again, too lost in pleasure to want the scientist to stop now.

"B-bastard…"

A low chuckle was his response from the pink haired man.

"Tell me what you want then, Ichigo-kun. I want to hear it." He purred silkily. Ichigo bit his lip and his head tilted back against the wall when the seductive sound of the man's voice filled his ears and went straight to his twitching and desperate cock.

"M… m-more." He whispered, the sound barely audible.

An eyebrow raised behind white rimmed glasses.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Szayel smirked; he had heard it alright.

Ichigo groaned loudly again when he felt a tongue flick teasingly over the head of his dick, pre-cum dripping faster from his length as a result. He swallowed thickly, his body quickly becoming overridden with pleasure.

"M-more! I want more, you fucking prick." He growled out through gritted teeth. Another low chuckle was his reply, Ichigo gasping out and seeing stars, moaning wantonly in pleasure when that tongue resumed its circling around the head of his dick.

"Such a little whore. There, you've made me resort to using your vulgar vocabulary, Ichigo-kun. That is something I cannot forgive." Szayel murmured, opening his mouth a little. Golden eyes gazed lustfully at the figure of the flushed and excited teen chained to the wall, his body trembling, his member angry and red and begging for release. Ichigo groaned heatedly, clouded brown eyes gazing half-lidded at the male in front of him.

A devious smirk appeared on pale lips. His mouth clamped down.

Ichigo's back arched and a high scream of ecstasy left his throat when he felt a hot moist mouth slide down on the entire length of his dick. He moaned breathlessly, the pleasure rocketing through him as that heated cavern took him in, the wet tongue sliding and sucking along his cock. He felt cheeks hollow around him and apply pressure, a light scrape of teeth sliding against his head and he gasped louder. His hips began to buck forwards wildly, fucking the air in front of him as spurts of his cum began to splatter from his tip.

Shameless gasps and cries for more left his mouth, his body beginning to sheen faintly with sweat. The air became thick with his voiced ecstasy as his hips jerked in a more frantic manner, his wrists now an angry red from where they were clamped up above him.

Szayel could hardly believe the true beauty of what was before him. Indeed, he had found himself painfully aroused as he watched Ichigo's writhing, twitching pleasure-ridden form, garbled wanton moans falling from parted reddened lips, his thrusts forwards to feel more around his dripping length absolutely mesmerising. Szayel hummed appreciatively, seeing Ichigo's abdomen and member twitching with pending release. He sucked harder around the doll.

Ichigo's eyes flew open, a panicked expression falling in lust-consumed warm brown irises as his hips jerked forwards ruthlessly. A cry echoed around the metal walls when he exploded, his seed pumping in hot, sticky ribbons coating his stomach and the floor, droplets falling down his thighs as he bucked back and forth, riding out the waves of his orgasm violently. He whimpered, his gaze lowered to the result of his release.

"N-no…" he moaned disappointedly, his voice a hoarse whisper and his breathing heavy. Sweat slicked his forehead, his limbs trembling. He lifted his head slowly, a look of pleading echoing in his eyes. He silently begged with the Octava who had been holding his breath as he watched, golden eyes taking in every detail of perfection.

"What's wrong, Ichigo-kun? Did you want more?" the scientist growled softly, licking his lips. Ichigo's head nodded quickly in agreement, a mewl of want falling from his mouth.

"Y-yes..."

Szayel tried to keep a reign on himself, willing his mind to take this process slowly when he moved to pick up the pen he had placed on the table next to the discarded clipboard. A particularly dark smirk formed on his lips, his eyes glinting with apprehension as he raised it, placing it to the doll.

Through his lust-clouded features, Ichigo panted quietly, his eyes echoing confusion.

"Wha… what are you—"

"—you're begging for it, Ichigo-kun. I think it's only fair that I indulge you in your wish. After all, you've been so good for me." Szayel crooned softly, smiling as the pen moved closer to the doll's legs.

Ichigo gulped, his body continuing to tremble.

"I want to watch you come undone for me, and _only_ me, Ichigo-kun. I want to hear you scream." Szayel murmured, his tone deep and authoritative. Ichigo moaned softly, his dick twitching once more despite his recent orgasm.

He nodded.

Szayel smiled.

"Good. Now be a good little whore for me, Ichigo-kun."

A loud echoing scream shattered around the laboratory. Ichigo's head flew back, his teeth gritted and his body slamming against the wall when the pen was shoved inside the doll, the teen's body burning as he felt the offending object push straight through inside his tight and unprepared passage.

His eyes squeezed shut, his face contorted halfway between pain and pleasure as the object slid in and out in a teasing, slow pace, his body trembling as his hips rocked back and forth with the force of it. His fingernails had clenched so hard into his palms small trickles of blood had begun trailing down his arms. His body was sheened with sweat as he cried out louder, screaming and sighing with delight as he felt himself becoming filled again and again.

Szayel licked his lips, continuing to thrust the pen harder inside the doll, his golden eyes unblinking, watching Ichigo moan and cry out for more, his member once more erect and dripping with pre-cum and his muscles twitching and moving in time with the invisible something moving deep inside of him.

"MORE! TH-THERE!"

Szayel raised an eyebrow, watching Ichigo's flushed face, his mouth open and gasping for air with small beads of saliva trickling enticingly down his bottom lip. His clouded brown eyes were pleading when they locked onto golden, his body moving sinfully as he arched off the wall again.

"More what, Ichigo-kun? What do you want?" Szayel hummed, pausing the shoving of the pen inside the doll.

Ichigo moaned desperately, his hips jerking forwards in an effort to feel more.

"I want… I want more… of tha-AT!" he gasped in delight when he felt that glorious invading of his body yet again, Szayel thrusting the pen slightly against the entrance of the doll once more. Ichigo keened, groaning in disappointment when the feeling of fullness subsided, the pen having been taken back out.

"That what? You have to be specific, Ichigo-kun. I'm no mind reader."

"F-fuck it… I want… I want to feel that… inside me… again…"

"Oh? Ask nicely, Ichigo-kun. Beg me for it."

Ichigo's eyes closed, a soft moan falling from his lips. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted more of that goddamn bliss that made him insane with pleasure.

"Please… please… fuck me… I don't care how… just fuck… me." He breathed out.

A scream of bliss echoed once more around the walls as the pen was slid back inside the doll.

"So good, Ichigo-kun." Szayel crooned sweetly, smiling when Ichigo lost himself to the feel of the object tearing through him again. His cock already threatened to pump with another explosive orgasm as Szayel slid the pen higher into the doll over and over again, thrusting it higher, higher and harder each time.

"S-Szayel… p-please… I'm… I'm gonna… cum… please… let me… ahhhhhhh!" Ichigo panted out hoarsely, his hips slamming back against the wall again, his whole body trembling when his prostate was abused roughly, small droplets of blood trickling down his legs and becoming mixed with small spurts of cum from his already desperate cock. He faintly pulled at one of the chains above his head, hoping the scientist would understand his intention.

Szayel smirked, knowing full well what Ichigo wanted to do.

Continuing to thrust the pen inside the doll and eyeing Ichigo's writhing and erotic movements in response, Szayel moved to type in a brief combination on the nearby monitor number pad. One of the cuffs above Ichigo's head retracted, allowing the flushed teen to pull down the hand that was released.

A long drawn-out moan echoed in the air as Ichigo's hand flew down, a hitched gasp escaping his lips as he wrapped his fingers tightly around his straining dick, pumping himself quickly as the overwhelming pleasure built up inside of him. He moaned louder, his hand sliding faster, his head lolling back as white droplets trickled down his fingers.

Szayel almost stopped breathing taking in the sight of Ichigo pleasuring himself – he was unconsciously aware that he had stopped moving the pen as he eyed the orange haired boy hungrily. Another loud mewl escaped Ichigo as his hand gripped tighter around his angered red member, his hand moving faster and sinful noises escaping his parted lips.

"Fu… fu… fuck!" Ichigo cried out breathlessly, his pants for breath turning into a long drawn out moan of pleasure, jerking his hips, his orgasm releasing once more and hot white ribbons streaming over his chest and dripping from his hand and legs. A wailed groan left his throat as he sighed, pumping himself further to finish himself off. He shuddered, biting his lips as he continued to slide his hand lazily along his member, gasping quietly with each sensitive pull on his tip. Another wailing moan fell from his throat, his body twitching and his mind clouded.

He locked his eyes with the carnal golden of the man standing before him and he felt his cock twitch excitedly at the hungry expression on the man's face. He groaned, gripping himself tightly and shivering as he stroked himself to hardness once more, his eyes never leaving the scientist's. Ichigo wanted more, he wanted to be filled again and again, and he found that all he cared about was that man's cock ploughing into his desperate hole. He licked his lips, gasping heavily. Averting his gaze for a moment, he saw it there, lying discarded on the floor.

He desperately pulled his other restrained wrist against the shackles, a pleading glance thrown to the scientist who was observing carefully, his tongue licking across his pale lips and causing Ichigo to groan louder.

Another devious smirk formed on the Octava's mouth. He inserted another key command. The second shackle retracted, Ichigo falling to the floor.

Mewling with delight, the orange haired teen made to lunge for his prize. He eagerly snatched the object, aligning himself and locking his lust-flared brown eyes onto equally flaring gold.

He panted, grasping it tightly and muffling a scream with his teeth biting against his lips as he rose up on his knees, lowering himself and inserting it roughly inside his passage.

"AAAH! Haah… haa…"

_More… I need more…_

"Haa… aaaahhh…"

He grit his teeth, his face flushed a shocking red to contrast with his vibrant orange locks.

_M-more…_

His head fell back against the wall, his hand moving faster, whines and whimpers passing his lips as he pushed it inside him harder.

"Haah… haaa…"

_Close… so close…_

His clouded brown eyes opened so they were half-lidded. His body jerked, his legs sliding apart further, his hands gripping it tighter and plunging it viciously inside his quivering hole.

"AAAH! Haa… c-c…"

_So… c-close…_

The air was filled with his high-pitched moans and gasps, his entire body shuddering with blissful tremors as he sat up on his knees.

He screamed in delight when he pulled it out, only to move and slide down, impaling himself harshly upon it and abusing his prostate roughly.

_Th-there!_

"AAAH!... C-CUM…MMMING…"

His body jerked violently, strands of his hot seed coating his hands yet again as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His head flying back and his back arching in sinful perfection, his skin slicked with sweat, a wailing moan of ecstasy left his lips as he slammed himself back down on the object, once, twice, three times more.

A prolonged, ringing howl of completion sounded around the walls as his abdomen pooled with heat, his body raised and his limbs trembling as he came hard – pearly white droplets of seed splattering his chest and the floor, trickling down his hands and dripping all over the object which was still thrust tightly inside his abused passage. His breaths came in hitched gasps, his reddened lips parted desperately as he groaned, falling forwards back down onto his knees. His body shook and shuddered, his chest heaving, his dick twitching from the result of his orgasm.

"S-Szayel... sama…"

His whisper was barely audible as he continued to pant heavily, managing to reach down and slowly slide out the object filling him. He groaned at the loss of contact, moving to wipe the sweat from his brow as he sat back, willing his limbs to stop trembling. His clouded brown eyes, still half-lidded with ecstasy, slid lazily to glance at the shining metallic length of the object in his grip; its greyed-blue hilt and nucleus-like tsuba splattered with the result of his release.

Moaning softly, he slid his tongue out and lapped at the pearly white droplets, his red tongue laving at the cum he had spilt along the zanpakutou's handle. His lips pressed to kiss the katana, his brown eyes closing as his mouth moved in another quiet whisper, sliding his tongue once more along the length of _Fornicarás_.

He mewled quietly, lifting hazed brown eyes to gaze at the scientist who had stepped closer so he was now directly in front of the teen, the doll lying discarded on the table.

An unreadable expression was in Szayel's deep golden eyes, his gaze not once leaving Ichigo's as the orange haired male continued to fondle the katana.

"B-bet you… haaah… liked that… didn't you?" the teen managed to chuckle out hoarsely.

Szayel didn't respond. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist from where the younger male had reached down to stroke himself yet again whilst still licking along the zanpakutou's hilt, causing a surprised gasp to fall from parted lips when the scientist lifted those glistening fingers. He wasted no time in bringing them to his own pale petal coloured lips and opening his mouth, sliding his tongue along the seed coating Ichigo's fingertips.

Ichigo let out a hoarse sound of disbelief, groaning when that hot tongue cleaned his hand, faint moans passing the taller man's mouth as golden eyes gazed lazily into clouded warm brown.

Ichigo's dick gave yet another impatient twitch. The blade fell to the floor with a clatter.

_Fuck… he's turning me on._

Szayel's red tongue gave a playful final lick on the tips of Ichigo's fingers, the latter swallowing thickly, watching the pearly white droplets shine on that wet appendage before they were swallowed. Szayel hummed quietly, moving forwards to slide his lips against Ichigo's ear causing the orange haired male to shiver in apprehension.

"Good boy." Szayel whispered quietly and heatedly into Ichigo's ear, earning a wanton moan from the vulnerable male. Ichigo barely had any time to react as he felt one hand grip his shoulder, the other fisting in his spiked orange hair, and he was pushed onto his knees on the ground, his head face-to-face with the rather prominent bulge in the pink haired scientists' hakama.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, his throat moving to swallow the lump that had formed when Szayel had fisted a hand gently through the teen's orange locks. He pulled the younger males' head back slightly, also pulling down his hakama at the same time to show the tip of his leaking and erect member, the pink haired male sighing quietly as his length was freed to the cool air of the room.

"Don't spill any, I just washed these clothes." Szayel warned quietly, locking lust-flared golden eyes with clouded warm brown. Ichigo gulped again, unable to form any sort of retaliation yet finding himself unwilling to do so in the first place as his head was pushed forwards, finding his mouth connecting over the erect tip of the taller man's engorged length.

Szayel's head fell back, a pleased sigh falling from his lips, his eyes sliding closed. Ichigo's mouth found purchase around his aching dick and tentatively began a slow sliding rhythm. Szayel smirked, thoroughly basking in the experimental licks against his length; he pushed Ichigo's head down further, almost causing the orange haired male to choke. Szayel began stroking his hands through orange locks once more in a gentle motion, smiling in satisfaction as Ichigo tried his best to relax and accommodate what was in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing and faint sounds coming from his throat as he sucked slowly, his tongue working and laving around the dripping and twitching length.

A shuddering groan ripped through Szayel's throat when Ichigo's explorations became increasingly bold, lascivious moans parting his pink lips and lewd noises leaving his throat as he hummed in pleasure, his tongue lapping through the Hollow hole situated at the tip of Szayel's cock. The action sent pleasurable shivers through the Octava's spine, the pink haired male panting heavily and leaning his head against the wall, his free hand finding purchase on the metal surface. Ichigo moaned faintly in delight, making to earn another reaction just like that one as he sucked harder. Soon, Szayel was almost coming undone, breathless high-pitched moans leaving his parted lips as he thrust his hips, small droplets of seed spilling down Ichigo's cheeks.

Ichigo's hands quickly drew up to grip at slender hips, his head being pulled in closer and he eagerly lapped and sucked harder, his tongue flicking out and sliding at more of the man's length, Szayel's hips jerking harder and fucking the younger males' mouth with piston-like movements. Szayel grit his teeth, desperately trying to hold off on his release when he opened a hazed golden eye to look down and see Ichigo's head bobbing quickly between his legs, meeting the sharp, jerking movements of his hips.

He growled softly, sliding himself out of Ichigo's mouth, an audible moist _pop _being heard as he did so. Ichigo moaned faintly, licking his lips. Szayel almost met his release then and there. He grit his teeth again, dragging Ichigo up by the shoulders and, with a faint cry from the younger male, he pushed him back against the nearby metal table.

Ichigo gave a shuddering gasp as the cold metal hit his naked back, but he barely had any time to adjust to this new position as he found himself being held down by the taller male, slender hands gripping his hips and that heavily leaking member aligned at his entrance. He threw his head back, a loud cry ripping through his throat as Szayel thrust himself inside, driving his aching dick deep inside Ichigo's twitching entrance with all the mercy of a natural born sadist.

"Ah-AAHHH!… S-SZAYEL!"

Szayel groaned, thrusting harder into Ichigo's body, his back arching as he felt himself get swallowed so eagerly by Ichigo's intoxicating heat. Ichigo's back arched higher, his moans becoming screams as his prostate was rammed into again and again with unnervingly accurate precision. He was hard again, his body twitching, convulsing and aching with the need to release. He moaned lowly when he managed to look down enough to see the scientists' dick sliding in and out of his hole with incredible speed.

Szayel's head threw back again, Ichigo's pants and breathless cries of ecstasy sending him further over the edge.

"Sz-Szayel… f-fuck!"

Szayel crashed his lips down onto Ichigo's with brutal force, claiming those parted reddened lips with his own and swallowing the delicious screams of pleasure that coursed through the younger male's being. The scientist drew himself higher on the table, ramming harder into Ichigo's tight hole, drawing Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and burying himself deeper inside that blissful heat. Ichigo was losing himself, becoming completely enslaved to his pleasure as his back arched again and again, his dick leaking profusely.

"Do you like this, Ichigo? Do you like me fucking your tight little hole?" Szayel growled, ramming himself harder inside the orangehead's body, biting down against the teen's plump bottom lip and lapping at the small wound he had made.

Ichigo cried out, garbled words flying from his mouth, his hands winding through silken pink locks.

"Y-yes!" he moaned, trying to make an effort to slam his hips down eagerly to get more of that hard dick inside of him.

"Fuck!" Szayel grunted out, Ichigo having pulled tightly on his locks, pulling the Octava's head down. The scientist growled, latching his mouth over the teen's exposed neck and biting hardly, thrusting harshly inside the youth's sporadically twitching body. Ichigo cried out, his head falling back and another wailing scream of pleasure rippling through his chest.

Szayel rocked inside him harder, grunting when he snapped his hips up sharply which resulted in Ichigo's eyes rolling back into his skull, his body arching sinfully as Szayel pulled him further down onto his dick, the teen arching off the table.

"You little whore… you feel so good swallowing me up like that." Szayel breathed, his golden eyes darkened as he pulled out, only to ram his leaking cock deeper inside Ichigo's quivering entrance.

Ichigo screamed, sweat and cum dripping from his body as his hips snapped back, the scientist driving mercilessly against his prostate again and again.

"You want me to fuck you, Ichigo-kun?" Szayel purred, reaching out to grip Ichigo's chin and drawing the youth's flushed face to meet his.

Ichigo moaned, his hands fisting tighter in pink locks.

"Yes! Fuck me… please… f-fuck… m-me-AAAHH!"

Szayel groaned, driving his hips in deeper. Ichigo's body jerked.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo mewled, writhing in ecstasy.

"F-fuck me h-hard… d-deep… p-please!"

He screamed out again as Szayel rocked his hips harder, deeper, slamming inside Ichigo's abused passage with bruising force. Ichigo's screams became louder, higher, his dick already spurting with his final release.

Szayel grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's hair tightly, forcing pleasure-ridden brown eyes to focus on deep golden.

"And just who do you want to fuck you harder and deeper, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo's eyes didn't shift as he moaned louder, his voice almost breaking from its heavy use.

"Y-YOU, S-SZAYELAPORRO-SAMA!" he screamed, his voice breathless.

Szayel smirked, his hand clamping around Ichigo's throat and fastening something around the teen's neck. He removed his hand, his back arching once more as he gave that final, merciless thrust, driving hard and fast right home inside the teen's twitching body.

A scream unlike any before sliced the air as Ichigo came, his dick pumping with the hardest orgasm he had suffered that night, its milky white strands coating his entire chest and splattering the table he was being rammed into. Szayel's voice was high and breathless as he found his own release, a loud moan ripping through his throat as his head fell back, his load exploding deep inside Ichigo's passage, coating and painting his walls with his seed. It dripped down the teen's thighs, pooling on the table between his legs, Szayel's hips jerking harshly as he rode out the waves of his release.

Harsh pants filled the air, breathing heavy and moans mingled as their hips continued to rise and meet, slapping and rocking against each other before slowly coming to a still.

Szayel groaned, gritting his teeth as he pulled out, Ichigo emitting a hitched whine at the loss of contact inside of him. The teen was a shivering twitching mess, his heart pounding feverishly inside his chest, his body utterly coated both inside and out. He was still riding the waves of his high, unable to come back down as Szayel reached forwards and seized the teen's lips in a searing, hungry kiss.

"That's right… and _only _me." Szayel growled quietly, his golden eyes seeming to flash with dark intent when he pulled away slowly.

Ichigo moaned, his body so thoroughly abused yet feeling so fucking _amazing _right now he couldn't find any strength to speak. He nodded, mewling faintly when a gloved hand moved to press against his forehead.

Szayel chuckled as he was about to straighten up, only to lean back in when Ichigo shook his head desperately, his tongue slipping out and encircling around the Octava's, frantically stroking and sucking along the moist appendage. Szayel plunged his tongue gently inside Ichigo's mouth, allowing himself to be guided inside for a few minutes, faint pleased moans passing through the two's throats and becoming swallowed by each other. His tongue presently slid away from the teen's which had wrapped once more around his own inside the orange haired youth's hot moist cavern. He smiled, tracing his hands around the collar he had placed on Ichigo's neck.

"Whose are you, Ichigo-kun?" Szayel murmured quietly, gently pressing his lips to the warm flushed skin of Ichigo's brow, his pale lips moving to slide down to meet a still-panting reddened mouth.

Ichigo moaned faintly, a mumbled whisper the best he could manage as he tried in some effort to speak.

"Yours, Szayelaporro-sama." He replied, equally quietly.

Szayel chuckled, ghosting his lips back over Ichigo's and pulling away when the teen began to give into his fatigue.

The scientist stepped back, eyeing his prize.

For not the first time, he found that he was looking at the true image of beauty – the younger male laid out, his body shimmering with strands of his release, splatters of pearly white coating tanned and muscled skin and the silver metal of the table.

He licked his lips, a satisfied smirk pulling at his mouth. He readjusted his hakama before picking up the discarded clipboard and pen, but he paused when his golden eyed gaze was directed towards the doll lying some few feet away. He reached out a gloved hand, picking it up and inspecting it closely.

His glance flickered lazily from the small toy to the sleeping male before him.

Another soft chuckle left his lips when he moved to place the doll beside Ichigo's sleeping form.

The imagery truly was perfect.

Tracing an index finger along the contours of Ichigo's cheek, he bent down to lap his tongue along the reddened bottom lip of the orange haired male, humming in quiet appreciation as he straightened up and turned to leave.

He truly had obtained a delightful subject, one that he found he was fully willing by all intents and purposes to keep.

_Though_, he thought as he halted in his steps, smiling back down at the fatigued male, _I never did get around to testing his Hollowfication progress_.

An amused expression formed on his features.

_That will most certainly be a rather enticing 'experiment'._

A sly smile pulling at his lips, he departed the room, leaving the form of his sleeping pet.

"Just stay there and get some rest, Ichigo-kun. You need to regain your strength." Szayel murmured when he paused at the doorway, turning his head slowly to gaze back at the teen. His smile drew into a wide grin.

"After all," he chuckled, "you're going to need it."

* * *

END.

* * *

**A/N: ... What did I just write? **

**Um... yeah. I uh... hope you guys enjoyed it xD Thank you for reading! Feel free to drop me a review or a PM letting me know what you thought :D**

**Enjoy your day/night!**

**- iJapan**


End file.
